Finding Light
by Emo
Summary: A humerous path the scoobies take as their lives change in unexpecting ways.
1. Default Chapter

It was a usual night at the Magic Box. Giles was reading one of his books, Dawn, Willow and Tara were doing homework, and Xander and Anya were on their way into the shop. As they walked in they continued the conversation that they were having.  
  
"But you never want to have sex anymore." Anya said, and everybody turned to look at her.  
  
"Anya honey, remember how I said we shouldn't talk about these things in public?" Xander replied embarrassed.  
  
"And you don't want to bathe together either." She continued, completely ignoring him. "And..."  
  
"Please Anya, don't continue. The rest of us really don't want to know what goes on in you and Xander's personal life." Giles said disgusted.  
  
Willow quickly changed the subject before Anya said something else, like she often did.  
  
"I wonder where Buffy is"  
  
"She out patrolling...again" Dawn said looking up from her homework.  
  
"I hope there aren't any new ooglie booglies out there. 'Cause that would mean all those hours of researching...And headaches." Tara said with good intensions. (A/N: you realize every time somebody says something like that, something really bad happens. Then later they get blamed for it...?) Buffy was out in the graveyard patrolling like she does every night. She was worrying about her bid math exam next week. She thought to herself...I'm the slayer. I already have enough things to worry about. Math shouldn't be one of them. I have to slay vampires, demons, and other such evils of darkness. You'd think I'd get a "get out of math forever" free card or something. As she went on thinking how sucky and unfair life could be, she had no idea she was being watched.  
  
From the bushes a blonde vampire stood watching Buffy's every move. Some day pet, you'll be mine. Buffy had no idea how much Spike loved or obsessed over her. She was to busy with Riley. (A/N: Ok there's a good reason for Riley being in this story. You see, me and my best friend, almost sister Ashy have thought up many things for Riley. I'm finally going to put them in a story.) Spike hated Riley so much. Not only because he was going out with Buffy, but because he was a total dumbass and a stupid idiot. Okay so yes, Spike mostly hated him because he was going out with Buffy.  
  
Spike continued thinking of way he'd kill Riley if he didn't have this bloody chip in his head. He didn't even notice the presence of a demon in the graveyard. A demon that was sent to torture and slowly kill Buffy Summers.  
  
(A/N: please R&R.....suggestions are welcomed...thanks.) 


	2. New Demon in Town

The demon had a plan. His plan was to attack at random times to slowly make the slayer weaker until she was weak enough to kill. The demon watched Buffy walk between graves as he waited for the right moment to attack. This demon's skin was of a darker tone. He also had red eyes, and had small half inch spikes all over his body. He was wearing brown tattered pants that were a bit muddy, black tanker boots, and a dark red long sleeve shirt. He also had on a belt that held a sword, a few daggers, but for the most part had many pouches filled with miscellaneous objects.  
  
Buffy heard very fast footsteps behind her. She spun around with her crossbow ready. Before she could react the crossbow was kicked from her hands by a demon that was at least a foot and a half taller than her. She did a spinning kick that hit the demon hard in the ribs. She heard a crack and the demon moan in pain, but this didn't stop her from punching him several times. The shield of spikes on the demons body had punctured Buffy's hands every time she did so. Her knuckles were bleeding badly. She decided to stick with kicking him. She kicked him a couple of times in the shins then in the stomach. Then the demon punched Buffy in the side and she screamed in pain. The spikes on his knuckles had dug into her side and scraped her ribs.  
  
As Spike watched the fight he forced himself to stay hidden in the shadows. He didn't want to answer the questions he always got every time he jumped in and helped the slayer when she could have handled herself. The fight went on for what seemed like forever to Spike. Both Buffy and the demon had various cuts and bruises. Buffy was hurt more than the demon, not by much, but she was hurt worse. She was taken by surprise when the demon had kicked her in the side with his tanker boots where he had already caused an injury. The force of the kick had caused her to fly backwards a few feet and land on the ground. Then demon then walked over to her and continually kicked her in the stomach.  
  
Spike had had enough. He ran towards the demon and picked up a rock, then he chucked it at the demons head. The demon whirled around as he pulled out his sword. Spike was about to punch the demon, not knowing it was covered in spikes, when the demon sliced Spike's chest with a swipe of the blade. Spike yelled in pain.  
  
"This isn't over yet!" The demon yelled as he ran off.  
  
"You okay, Slayer?" Spike asked concerned as he knelt down next to her.  
  
"I'm not sure." She replied weakly and passed out. (A/N: I was considering ending the chapter here, then I decided not to. I'm so nice.)  
  
The phone at the Magic Box rang. Giles answered it  
  
"Hello, Magic Box. How can I help you?" There was a pause as he listened and everyone looked over, interested in who was calling. "Oh dear. Yes, we'll be there as soon as possible. Thank you." He hung up the phone to see everyone looking at him.  
  
"Well, what's up?" Willow asked him.  
  
"Surprisingly enough that was Spike. He said that Buffy was hurt badly during patrol tonight. He took her to the hospital. She's in the emergency room right now."  
  
"Oh. Poor Buffy. We should go there and wait for her to get out of the emergency room." Willow said standing up.  
  
"And we should get her presents. They always make me feel better when I get put in the hospital after patrol." Xander said following willow in standing.  
  
So once again the scoobies got in cars and drove to the hospital they so oftenly visited.  
  
(A/N: Pleeese R&R..... I need suggestions...thanks...it also might take me a couple of days to update.) 


End file.
